The Lion and the Wolf
by queenkhaleesis
Summary: Soft-spoken sweet-smelling Sansa, who loved silks, songs, chivalry and tall gallant knights with handsome faces. Jaime, the Kingslayer. Sansa Stark was his last chance for honor, and he wasn't going to pass that up. {Sansa/Jaime}
1. Chapter 1

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

I sat in the godswood, allowing the tranquil serenity to envelop me in it's comforting embrace. A dull pang resonated through my slender form, the trees' watchful eyes reminding me of home. Of Winterfell. Certainly not the empty enclosed prison waiting for me back at the Keep.

As I closed my eyes, the memories awashed over me, and for the first time in a while I let them break through. My mother's soothing hand sweeping back a rogue auburn tendril, as she combs my hair smooth and sleek. Arya's troublesome ways, the scraped knees and unsightly bruises that perpetually marred her pale skin. The gruff smiles my father would always procure for me when I sought his solace. Robb and Jon wildly chasing after each other, emitting gleeful hoots when one caught up with the other, as their ever faithful direwolves trotted behind. Bran and Rickon's childish ways...

It wasn't fair. How we had to suffer, when awful corrupt people like the Lannisters got away completely unscathed. Pure and undulated rage bubbled up inside me, at the inequity of it all. _I'll avenge them,_ I thought to myself, clenching my fists together tightly, _someday_ _I'll make them pay for what they did to my family. I'll have them begging at my feet for mercy. They'd rue the day they ever thought to underestimate me..._

_**⊹ Jaime ⊹**_

I stood silently, watching her in the Godswood. She was beautiful, I allowed myself. With soft porcelain skin, clear blue eyes and a long fiery mane... She looked older as well, than the last time I had cast eyes upon her comely visage. The months I had been away had obviously blessed her with womanly curves and a maturity beyond her youthful age. No longer was the wide-eyed little girl enraptured by the wonders King's Landing had to offer. Tragedy had most likely wiped away the naivety and hopefulness I had sensed back then. Feeling a pang of empathy deep within my gut, I was subconsciously transported back to a time when I was a young lad. When I had loved the songs and stories as much as she undoubtedly had. I had longed to be an honorable knight more than anything, one just like from the old fables...

"There she is," Brienne stated, breaking me out of my momentary daze.  
"Yes. There she is." I agreed, bobbing my head in acknowledgment. Brienne took a substantial step forward, in order to have a more direct view of our conversation's subject. "And?" I pressed, knowing full well what Brienne was hinting at.  
"You made a promise," she began, in an accusatory tone.  
"To return the Stark girls to their mother who is now dead," I retorted dryly, a sardonic simper playing at my lips.  
"To keep them safe!"  
"Well, Arya Stark hasn't been seen since her father was killed. Where do _you_ think she is? My money's on dead. There's a certain safety in death, wouldn't you say? And Sansa Stark is now... Sansa Lannister! Bit of a complication."  
"A complication does not release you from a vow."  
"What do you want me to do? Kidnap my sister in law, and take her where? Where would she be safer than here?"  
"Look me in the eye, and tell me that you think she'll be safe in King's Landing," Brienne murmured coolly, inclining her head so as to stare meaningfully at me, cerulean orbs diminishing dangerously. Her words did prove a valid point, piercing through the hard wall I had built for myself over the years. I averted myself from her scrutiny with a pained grimace, staring back down upon Sansa instead.

After a moment's thought, I reverted myself to look at her, a droll smirk manifesting. "Are you _sure_ we're not related? Ever since I returned, every Lannister I've seen has been a terrible pain in my ass. Maybe you're a Lannister too. You've got the hair for it. You've got the looks."  
And with that, I turned my back on her scowling countenance and began the journey back to my quarters.

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

"You need to eat, my Lady," Shae insisted, sliding a small plate of fruit tarts towards me.  
"I'm not hungry," I replied sullenly, fidgeting with my hands helplessly. Shae allowed a sigh to escape parted brims, and nodded finally when she realized just how stubborn I would be.  
"Alright, if you're sure. But -" her words trailed off abruptly, sparking enough intrigue to raise my head in order to spot the source of disruption. Jaime Lannister was in the midst of striding towards our dinner table, his unannounced presence tensing up my lithe physique. What did _he _want?  
"My Lady," Jaime started, bowing his head slightly, in greetings. "May I sit?" I lifted my shoulders in a shrug, and nodded halfheartedly, though he didn't seem to notice my lack in enthusiasm, as he settled himself down comfortably enough. "I wanted to offer my sincere condolences about your mother and brother... I had the chance to meet both of them, and although the setting wasn't exactly the most... pleasant, I respected them immensely. And I'm eternally grateful to your mother for releasing me. She made me promise I'd keep you and your sister safe."  
"Didn't do such a great job at that, did you?" The words slipped away before I could comprehend them and the consequences I would face at their carelessness. But instead of a retaliation, he just laughed. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I don't know what I'm saying. The grief is getting to me -"  
"Perfectly fine. Besides you're a Lannister now, which basically means you can insult me all you want." He winked surreptitiously, but I frowned at his reply.  
"I may be married to one, but I'm no Lannister." That was the one thing I could never accept. My answer provoked silence from my cynical companion, and whilst he inspected me quietly, I examined him out the corner of my eye.

How ironic. Just a few years ago, I would have been over the moon that a gorgeous knight was talking to me, but I now knew how depraved and malicious he and his family were. The whole lot of them, with the exception of perhaps Tyrion. But him especially. Knights were supposed to be ethical, moral beings who stood for justice but this man sat before me was anything but. If it weren't for him, maybe my father would still be alive. Maybe my whole family would.

"...Aren't you something?" Jaime finally muttered, reaching clumsily for a discarded fruit tart with his metal hand. Forgetting my manners, I stared at the foreign object struggling to grasp the delectable treat I had refused a few minutes prior. He seemed to notice my perusal, and grinned. "What do you think?" He waved his new hand about.  
Instead of faux pleasantries, I tried my hand at candor. "It's quite innovative... I've never seen anything like it."  
"Neither have I. But it sure beats the alternative." He let out a bitter chuckle, rancour impairing his chiseled features.  
"What was it like? Imprisonment?" I couldn't help it. I wanted to make him relive every last sordid detail, to have him feel how my father had suffered the last few pitiful days of his life. Jaime glanced over at me in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Your brother was a fierce captor, my Lady. Him and his direwolf." His emerald hues probed my visage, making me feel exposed to the world. Instead of avoiding eye contact though as I would have any other time, I maintained his gaze, my inner affliction and suffering making me feel foolishly brave. Eventually he looked away, clearing his throat. "I should depart, my Lady. It was a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance and again, I'm truly sorry."

_Lies. All lies. Everything everybody said in this godforsaken city was a fucking lie._

_**⊹ Jaime ⊹**_

The poor girl was angry. And with everything she had been through, she had every right to be. I felt for her, I really did. But I couldn't allow my judgement to be clouded with pity right now. Shaking off the feeling of remorse, I focused my attention on Cersei, who was currently conversing with Joffrey, the little shit.

She had turned me away every single time I had approached her, spewing excuse after excuse on why we couldn't. Did she not realize she was the reason I had fought so damn hard to get back? That the memory of her touch was the only reason I hadn't given up long ago? Tiredly, I spun away from them both, feeling fatigue wash over me and the pull of my bed tugging me away from the meal.

Tomorrow would be an all new day, with new battles, but right now I just needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Sorry for the delay in the update! But this chapter's quite a long one, so hopefully that will make up for it. Also, I was really upset by the Jaime x Cersei rape scene in the show. It was completely unnecessary and frankly speaking horrendous, especially considering in the books everything was consensual, so I won't be incorporating that. In fact even though this story started off following a scene from the show, it'll be venturing off from that path.

Feel free to leave any reviews, or comments you may have. I appreciate the feedback! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

Earlier this morning, I had woken with a desire to go riding. I was only permitted to traipse about the square, for fear of an escape attempt, but I had nothing better to do. My newfound friend Margaery was breaking fast with her grandmother, - most likely discussing the intricacies of her fast approaching wedding to Joffrey, leaving me free for the day. Lately we'd been spending more and more time together; going for rides, listening aptly to the sweet songs their singer would croon for us, but mostly we'd just talk. About all sorts of things, over scones and sweet tea.

As I waited for the stableboy to emerge with my horse, I spotted Jaime Lannister walking by. I immediately looked away, in the hopes that he would continue on his path and ignore me, but no such luck.

"My Lady," he cleared his throat to announce his arrival.  
"My Lord," I replied pleasantly enough, quirking roseate tiers up into a compliant smile for his benefit.  
"Are you going for a ride?" he asked politely.  
"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. And where are you headed?" Jaime twisted his mouth awkwardly, as if caught off guard at my inquiry. "If you don't mind my asking," I quickly added, noting his hesitance, wondering for a fleeting moment if he was venturing to a brothel. His vows had already been broken so many times, ignoring celibacy was hardly anything to blanch over.  
"No, it's fine. I was actually about to... meet up with your husband's sellsword. Bronn. He's been helping me... train my other hand... In sword practice." I could sense his embarrassment clearly, though he tried to mask it. "Oh?" I questioned, arching a brow.  
"But apparently he won't be able to make it today. He sent someone to inform me at our usual meeting place. I was just about to head back to my quarters... But riding's a tempting prospect as well..." He looked so hopeful, it seemed rude to decline him.  
"I wouldn't mind an escort," I cut in hastily. Jaime looked up at that.  
"It would be an honor to be at your service, my Lady," he cut in a tad teasingly.

The stableboy arrived at that moment, toting a well-built chestnut brown Gelding. As my head was turned, I caught Jaime sneaking a glimpse down my bodice. Since I was just riding, I had dressed simply in riding boots, breeches and an old tunic that I'd had since I'd come to King's Landing. A tunic I had to admit had grown much too small, and strained quite a bit over my breasts. A warm blush flushed upon my countenance, and I turned to my horse in relief.

"Bring me one as well, I'll be riding with Lady Sansa here," Jaime announced to the attentive employee.

**⊹ Jaime ⊹**

I watched her out the corner of my eye, as we trotted along at a leisurely pace. She was being a lot more polite than she had been at last night's dinner. Tyrion had been right about her using her courtesies as an armor, of a sort. She also looked better somehow. Yesterday, she had been dressed in a silk gown, her hair done up in the typical court fashion, but today she seemed more relaxed. Dressed like a boy, teats spilling over the top of her shirt. Her red hair a tumble of disheveled strawberry curls. The humid weather casting a dewy glow upon her rosy cheeks. Blue eyes bright.

"The wedding is coming up soon..." I started, in an attempt to get her to open up.  
"Yes," she answered calmly. "I'm happy for Margaery."  
"Not Joffrey?" I countered, with a cocked brow. She faltered for a moment before speaking in an almost mechanical tone.  
"Oh of course, Joffrey. Him too. I didn't mean to forget him."  
"Right... And what of my brother? How is he treating you? Well, I would hope."  
"More than well. He's been wonderfully kind to me..."  
"But you don't love him," I finished for her dryly. She swiveled around suddenly at that, pulling on the reins in order to get a grip on her mount, her eyes widening in surprised shock at my audacity. The abrupt action alerted her horse to some kind of distress, setting it off on a frenzied gallop. She tried unsuccessfully to slow it down, but I saw the rising panic in those wide cobalt irises.  
"Hang on, my Lady! I'm coming to the rescue!" I shouted after her mockingly, trying to use humor in an effort to soften her up.

It was easy to reach her, even with only one good hand fumbling at the reins. I managed to bring the horse to a screeching halt, almost toppling over Sansa in the process. I grabbed ahold of her sleeve to steady her, in the process yanking it back to reveal a bevy of ghastly looking bruises. Ones big and discolored enough to remind me of bruises I myself got in the fields fighting.

I knew immediately who was responsible. Joffrey. I'd heard he'd been mistreating her, but this was something else...

* * *

It was silent riding back. After Sansa had unwillingly reported to me exactly what Joffrey ordered the rest of the Kingsguard to do to her when she annoyed him, I had fumed quietly on my horse until reaching the stables once again. Once I had dismounted, I walked over, looking down upon her sincerely.

"I won't let him hurt you **_ever _**again. You have my word... whatever that's worth."

With that I strode off, to Cersei's chambers, not even bothering to knock as I swung open the door.

"Jaime...! You know you can't be here!" Cersei said after I'd barged in.  
"I don't care! Did you know Joffrey gets the Kingsguard to beat the living shit out of Sansa Stark?"  
"Of course I knew. He's my son," Cersei answered, alarmed. "What is this all about?"  
"For god's sake Cersei! She's a highborn lady! A girl of fourteen! Surely after all the abuse you lived through with Robert, you'd have a bit more sympathy for Sansa's plight."  
"This is the way of war," Cersei replied cooly, re-gathering her still composure. "She's _my_ hostage. You're out fighting your battles, I'm fighting mine. And I can't afford to care about our _enemies."  
"_Robb Stark is the enemy you speak of. Not a helpless girl."  
"Everyone who isn't us is an enemy... Jaime, you're not mad. Calm down. Please." She was using her breathy low voice, the one she always used to beguile. And within a few slow steps, she was the sexy seductress that never turned me away. "Don't be angry with me, please. You know how I hate it." She used a pale hand to stroke my cheek, the other to brush against my hardening cock. "I love you. You know that. Forget about Sansa, and come to bed with me..."

Within a few caresses, the issue had melted from my mind. It had been so long and I wasn't about to refuse _her. _She loved me again.

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

_( A few weeks later... )_

**_You are cordially invited to help celebrate Joffrey Baratheon & Margaery Tyrell's wedding._**

**_King's Landing, The castle, all day._**

**_Wear your most formal attire! We'd be delighted to have you attend!_**

I couldn't stop staring at the invitation. What if I just didn't show up? The last thing I wanted was to see my good friend marry one of the most despicable creatures in all the Seven Kingdoms. But I had to, all the same. My presence was expected. As was everyone, the invitation was just a formality.

Sighing in resignation, I started to change into the gown Margaery had issued for me. It was a gorgeous creation, a midnight blue confection that set off my eyes, with layers of creamy white lace embroidery. Servants had bathed me in sweet smelling oils and fragrances, and scrubbed me until I felt raw. Shae had then twisted strands of my drying hair around her finger, styling them into polished ringlets, much like how Margaery wore her hair. She then fastened the purple gemstone necklace Dontos had gifted me around my slender neck. I had taken extra special care to hide the bruises running up and down my body with powder, to avoid another situation like that had happened with Ser Jaime two weeks prior.

* * *

Green. Blue. Purple. Pale pale pale paper white.

Those were all the colors Joffrey turned before blood began streaming from the crevices on his once handsome face and Cersei began screaming for help. I could only sit there and stare in disturbed shock, before relief began to set in. **_I was free._**_  
_

But then memories of Jaime's promise began to filter through. _'I won't let him hurt you ever again.'_ That was the vow he had solemnly sworn to me. And I hadn't talked to him since. Is this what he had meant? I glanced swiftly over at him, he was sitting still as a statue. Strangely calm. He noticed my panicked stare, and nodded his head subtly ever so to the side. He then stood up promptly heading over to the direction he had suggested, easily forgotten in the pandemonium. I followed soon after.

"What did you do?!" I hissed, my manners easily discarded, the wild tone of voice and frenzied stare reminiscent of my wily little sister.  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Did you kill him? Joffrey?! Did you kill him!?"  
"No! Of course not! He's my nephew! Seven hells, Sansa!"  
"But what about the promise you made me?.."  
"I wasn't planning on fucking murdering him! For god's sake! Who do you take me for?"  
"It's not like you haven't slain a king before!" The venom in my voice shattered the tense atmosphere between us. Jaime stared stunned at me, for a moment, before rearranging his visage back into an indifferent grimace. "I didn't kill him, Sansa. I didn't."

Something in his voice led me to believe him. But then he continued, pity crossing over his expression. "But they're gonna think you killed him. Cersei will blame you."

I almost choked. "But I didn't do anything..!" I protested.

"I know you didn't...But don't worry. I'll help you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

In the story (SPOILER ALERT! - Littlefinger was responsible for Joffrey's death, he smuggled in poison through Sansa's necklace or hairnet, depending on whether you watch the show or read the books.) But I don't think I'll be following that path, especially since Sansa isn't going to be escaping to the Vale, at least not right now, in my AU. So I guess we'll see...

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, I appreciate your feedback and suggestions! :) Hope you enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

I leaned my tired head against the hard wall, trying to ignore Tyrion's loud unabashed snoring. He had finally fallen asleep after hours of fuming rage - at Cersei, at his lord father, at dead Joffrey, anyone who'd had any responsibility in his unwarranted arrest. We had been locked in this tiny cramped cell since Cersei had hysterically demanded justice be served for Joffrey. Of course it was them, she had screamed, who else could have wanted Joffrey's death as badly as we had?

_Oh Cersei. Did she not realize how much the entire kingdom loathed the ex-King? How much we all wanted his head on a platter? _

Was Tommen going to be King now? The thought was almost appeasing to my constant anxiety. While Joffrey had been cold, arrogant and loveless, his younger brother Tommen was a sweet, kind-hearted boy, one who deserved the title. If Tommen was the one delivering punishment in our trial, we would be okay, but Cersei would never allow us to escape unscathed.

**_Bang._ **The noise startled me out of my dazed stupor, and nervously, I woke my slumbering lord husband, with a gentle shake.

"Tyrion? My Lord?"

I heard him stir, and then a sleepy murmur of acknowledgment. "Yes, what's the matter, Sansa? Are you alright?" The concern in his voice brought a humorless smile to my brims. When I had first seen him, all those years ago, in Winterfell, I had been repelled. The _Imp, _a dwarf, a monster. I had judged him harshest of all, because he had been ugliest. But Cersei, Joffrey and Jaime were all golden and beautiful. Perfect. There could be nothing flawed about them, right? What a stupid girl I had been. Maybe I am still a stupid girl, I thought reproachfully.

"There's someone out there." And sure enough, the door began to open, illumination from outside already spilling through the crack.

Jaime's chiseled visage appeared, the contours of his face beautifully illuminated by the torch he gripped. I diverted my sight away, slightly ashamed of my fatuous appreciation. "Jaime? What are you doing in here? I didn't know we were allowed visitors," Tyrion mumbled quietly.  
"You're not. I would be in as much trouble as you two if they were to find out."  
"I highly doubt that," Tyrion's tone was dulcet and dry. I remained silent, listening to the two brothers banter.  
"Look Tyrion. Cersei wants your head on a pike and your cock served for supper. There would be no way to aid your escape."  
"I believe you, but what of Sansa? Will you help _her?" _Tyrion nodded his uncharacteristically somber head in my direction, causing Jaime to cast his attention upon my resolute countenance. "I could help the girl, yes. Her trial is supposed to be scheduled after yours tomorrow. While yours takes place, everyone would be distracted, it would be possible for me to help take her away. I could deliver her to her Aunt Lysa, in the Vale."  
"Do it. If there's no hope for me, Sansa should flee with you."

A few minutes of preparations took place, during of which I gravely listened. Before long, everything had been settled and the brothers had only to say goodbye.  
"I will do what I can to ensure your survival. If I have to resign from the Kingsguard and promise Father to take on my role as Lord of Casterly Rock, I will. Though what he will do when he finds out that I've fled with Sansa Stark, I'm hesitant to say."  
"It's alright, brother," Tyrion replied wearily, massaging his temples with his fingers, a saccharine smile divulging. "I will find a way. You have my word."  
"I'm sure you will... Now I'm not going to say goodbye, because this won't be the last I see of you." Jaime was determined, yet his voice cracked all the same at the end. Then without saying a word, Jaime gripped Tyrion into a gruff embrace, which Tyrion reciprocated immediately. "Now you -" Jaime pivoted towards my waiting form, and continued "- wait for me here. I'll come get you when I can," before striding out the door.

**⊹ Jaime ⊹**

I made my way to Cersei's bedchambers, knowing deep within my gut that it would be the last time she'd look at me with love in her eyes, for a long time. Perhaps forever. She'd never forgive me once she realized what I'd done. I would make love to her as fiercely as I ever had, hoping the intensity of it would bear with me throughout the long journey to the Vale.

She didn't protest when I pushed open the door. She didn't even turn her head from the full length mirror that adorned her room, just continued to comb her long platinum locks to spun gold. I crept up behind her, and planted a soft kiss on her smooth white neck. She purred quietly, giving into me, and leaned back towards my torso. I wrapped an arm around her slender waist, the other creeping upwards to pull down her shift. Once I had access to her ample chest, my hungry mouth perused to its heart's content, to the obvious delight of Cersei, who emitted small shrieks of delight under my guidance. Lying her down against the floor, too impatient to travel all the way to her bed, I trailed a pathway of kisses from her pink lips, to her navel, to the exposed mound of her womanhood. She was sopping wet, her womanly juices sweet in my mouth. She bucked upwards, against the onslaught of my tongue, spreading her legs even wider. Her screams were so loud and passionate, I wondered how the entire castle remained oblivious. "Yes! Yes! JAIME OH YES! Keep going!" Her body finally convulsed with pleasure, the moan slipping away from her lips as an orgasm rolled through her.

"Now my turn," I murmured huskily into her ear, as I thrusted my cock within her welcoming legs...

We fell asleep a tangle of limbs, entwined together, much like how we had when we were young. Back in Casterly Rock, Cersei couldn't bear to sleep without me by her side so when the rest of the household had fallen asleep, she had crept into my room and clambered into the bed that had become ours.

**⊹ Sansa ⊹**

I waited by myself the next morning, for Jaime to arrive. Tyrion had departed with two guards just fifteen minutes prior. Before he had left for his fate though, he had given me one last melancholy smile, "Goodbye for now my Lady Sansa, we'll both be alright. Don't worry."

It wasn't long before the cell door swung open. Jaime tossed a few clothing garments my direction, which was a relief as I had been in the same dress since the fateful wedding that had started it all. "You have one minute to change, hurry up." He respectfully closed the door, granting me the privacy needed to strip off my sullied gown and into the tunic, breeches, leather boots and roughspun wool robe he had procured for me.

The hallway was deserted as I stumbled along after Jaime. Along many a corridor we went, but he seemed to know where we were headed so I remained compliant.

* * *

It seemed to be hours before we emerged from the end of a long dark tunnel, and when I finally felt fresh air on my ruddy cheeks, it was dark. We weren't in King's Landing anymore, I could tell that much. "How did you know where to go?" I wondered aloud, curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Varys showed me," Jaime answered flatly, leading us to a hidden clearing. _The Spider? Why would he care about my survival?_

Two healthy looking mounts anticipated our arrival. What looked like a month's provisions were strapped to their back. Jaime helped hoist me up to the saddle, in the process brushing his hand - the normal one - against my rear, sending blood to my face in a startled blush. All of my experiences consisted of silly kissing games with some boys back in Winterfell, drunken gropings with Joffrey... Of course there had been the one time with the Hound, when he had snuck into my bedchamber during the Battle of the Blackwater, but nothing had happened with him. Ser Jaime was different, he was a man grown. Handsome. Accomplished. And despite everything he had done to my family, he caused my insides to flutter about uncontrollably.

"C'mon. Let's go, while we can." He stated, rotating his horse around, heading north. Nudging my horse between my knees, I followed.

**⊹ Jaime ⊹**

"Ser?" I heard her voice, but didn't turn around.  
"Go to sleep, Sansa. We have to ride again at the crack of dawn. Rest while you can." She ignored my request, instead perching besides me on the log I had cultivated as a seat. I ignored her gaze, but she persisted. "Why are you helping me?"  
"I made a promise to your mother."  
"That still doesn't really explain why you're alienating everyone you know, by doing this. You hardly know me."  
Letting a sigh escape parted lips, I shrugged. "For Tyrion. Go to sleep, before I actually do change my mind and bring you back."  
"You love her... Why did you leave?"  
That surprised me out of my indifferent reverie. Shocked, I stared at her. "What did you say?"  
"Cersei. You love her," Sansa replied simply. "And don't try denying it either. I can tell, it's written all over your face... You just got back, and now you're leaving her again. I doubt it's for me, or my mother, or even Tyrion. So why?"  
I didn't contradict her, instead exhaling slowly out my mouth. "You are my last chance at honor, Sansa Stark. When I was young, I believed in the songs as much as you did. I wanted to be a knight, a true, good knight. But with corruption all around me, I never stood a chance. Maybe I'll find redemption with you, maybe not." Then without saying another word, I strolled off, in the hopes of escaping her probing gaze.

"Go to sleep," I finally called out to her.


End file.
